Naruto: The Rise Of Darkness
by Mori Mamoru
Summary: Naruto is a young boy filled with kindness. He has been rejected by his village and want to train to be strong so he can earn their respect and so they can't hurt him anymore. NarutoXKyuubi, possible harem, and possible lemons in the future. Rated M for violence, strong language, and possible lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

This chapter will be focused mainly on character introductions and character development. This is my first Fan Fiction and I intend to try and update it when I have the time.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this story, I will not be creating OCs, however, personalities will be changed.

**Chapter One:**

To any normal person, it'd appear to be a good day, the sun was shining and overall it seemed peaceful in the village known as Konoha. That is, until a high pitched scream echoed throughout the entire village. Said scream seemed to have originated near the Hokage tower, the tallest structure in the village, being that it is home of all political meetings. It was roughly half a mile away from the construct that the scream came from, where we meet our main character.

In an alleyway, there was a mob of around fifty men, women, and children alike, beating a child. The child was a short little boy with big blue eyes, his eyes seemed to sparkle when the sun was reflected off of them. The boy was wearing tattered rags that barely covered his body. He was so skinny that you could see he was malnourished at just a glance. The boy had wonderfully blonde hair with black and red streaks in it. The young blond boy looked around five years old but was actually eight. He looked younger than he actually was because he didn't have the proper nutrients because stores refused to sell anything to him. At a young age, he had taken to hunting and trapping instead of going to the stores, he realized they would never respect him enough to sell anything to him. The boy's name was Naruto Uzumaki. He had been treated this way for so long that he couldn't remember when it started. Both of his parents were supposedly dead and the only people that seemed to care about him were too busy to protect him. These people also happened to be some of the highest ranking people in the village. The Hokage, several ANBU that Naruto only knew as their code names, Dog, Cat, and Weasel suddenly appeared in the alleyway and started defending the young boy. Anybody that dared defy them were swiftly killed and the crowd was arrested and taken to the prison.

Meanwhile, Naruto had blacked out and woke up in a dark, damp place. "Where am I?" He said while slowly getting up. He appeared to be in a sewer with pipes along the wall, he quickly follow the left side of the wall only to appear in front of several large metal bars. At the middle of the bars was a piece of paper with the kanji for 'Seal' written on it. (Written as 判) "Hello?" He yelled into the cage-like structure before him. Suddenly a woman around five foot four walked up to the bars. "**Who are you?" **She asked in a commanding tone. "Hi, my name is Naruto Uzumaki!" Proclaimed Naruto, who gave a bow showing his respect. "May I ask your name?" Asked Naruto politely. The woman calmed down a bit and blushed when he bowed; she then said "**My name is Kazumi, the Kyuubi that attacked Konoha eight years ago.**" She said slightly displeased about something. Naruto noticed her displeasure and acted quickly. "What's wrong, Kazumi, you seem sad?" Naruto asked. "**I'm mad at myself for attacking Konoha eight years ago, you see, I was being controlled by someone with the Sharingan." **Kazumi said quietly. "**Well, if you were being controlled, then it's not your fault, Kazumi, I forgive you." Naruto said with a smirk. "But that's not all, Naruto; I am also the reason why you are always treated so badly. When the fourth hokage sealed me inside you, word got out and the villagers got scared of you.**" Kazumi said with a sad tone. "If you really feel so bad about it, would you help me train to become stronger?" Naruto said in a hopeful tone. "**Of course, but it looks like you're about to wake up, so ask your Jiji for scrolls and books on ninjutsu, fuinjutsu, kenjutsu, taijutsu, and genjutsu. From now on we'll be able to talk to each other through a mental link, just think something to me and I will hear it. Goodbye for now, Naruto-**_**kun**_**.**" Kazumi teased.

Naruto suddenly woke up and tried to open his eyes but quickly shut them, due to the lights of the hospital room he was in. The hokage had taken him to this hospital room and had been sitting in the room with him ever since. The hokage's name was Hiruzen Sarutobi. He was more commonly known as 'The Professor' or just 'Hokage-Sama'. As soon as Naruto noticed the hokage, he spoke. "Hi Jiji-sama!" Naruto said, while Hiruzen looked at him and ran over to ask him if he was alright and if he was okay from the attack on him. Naruto quickly said he was fine and turned to his Jiji. "Jiji-sama, can I have some scrolls on ninjutsu, kenjutsu, fuinjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu?" Naruto asked. Slightly startled, Hiruzen asked him why he was interested in that sort of stuff. Naruto quickly said he wanted to become strong so he won't get picked on by the villagers anymore. Hiruzen agreed and said as soon as he was able to leave, he'd give him the scrolls and buy him new clothes and supplies.

**Chapter One End.**

**Author's Note: **I quickly want to say thanks for reading, if I get any reviews, I'll try and read them all and respond via author's note next chapter or private message if you don't want your response public. Have a great evening/morning/whenever you finished reading this chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Thanks to everyone that has read so far, you have no idea how much it means to me that people are actually reading my story. This chapter will be much longer than the last and will be focused on Naruto and Kyuubi. Some chapter may be focused on second-rate characters like Choji, Shikamaru, and so on. That being said, I do not own Naruto but I am thankful that we're allowed to make fan fictions of it.

**Chapter Two:**

Naruto was walking through the corridors of the hospital he was in with his Jiji. His Jiji had promised him that he would give him some scrolls and books on the art of being a ninja. But first, his Jiji was taking him to a ramen bar known as 'Ichiraku's Ramen'. Hiruzen quickly regretted taking him there because Naruto quickly ate at least ten bowls of ramen of varying flavors. This bar was one of the few places in the entire village that allowed him to eat there without overcharging him or refusing to serve him. The chef, Teuchi Ichiraku, was a kind old man that saw Naruto as a son and as his best and favorite customer. He was his best customer because he always ate so much and paid for it accordingly. Whenever he couldn't afford buying ramen, he would help out around the bar to help pay it off. Teuchi's daughter, Ayame, quickly started to develop a crush on their best customer and would blush whenever he would give his famous million watt smile. She swore that his smile melted her heart away. After they ate, Naruto talked with Ayame and Teuchi for a while and said goodbye and started off towards the Hokage tower with his Jiji.

Hiruzen walked with the boy to his office so he could give him the scrolls and books. When they got there, Hiruzen said hello to his secretary and she smiled but it quickly faded when she saw Naruto. "What is the demon brat doing here, Hokage-sama?!" The secretary shouted. An ANBU guard with the mask of a Weasel quickly appeared behind her with his blade drawn and at her neck. "You have broken an S-class secret which the punishment is death. Proceed, Weasel-san." The hokage said as Weasel slit the secretary's neck and then disappeared via Shunshin. Naruto stared in shock at the hokage and asked him, "Why did you do that, Jiji?!" "Naruto, I will explain everything now as you are starting your training." The hokage quickly explained everything about the nine-tailed fox and how it was sealed inside him and it was an S-class secret and that telling you or anyone that didn't know about it was considered treason and was punishable by death. Naruto was shocked to say the least, while he knew about the Kyuubi; he didn't know that saying anything about it was punishable by death. "I'm sorry that I have kept this from you for so long, Naruto, but due to you being a Jinchuuriki, we had to keep you safe from rival villages kidnapping you or even making attempts at your life." Hiruzen said with a tone that said he was displeased with himself.

"Jiji, who were my parents, I know you know about them, I want my inheritance and their properties so I have a safe place to stay and train at." Naruto asked with a slightly angry tone saying that he was serious. "Very well Naruto, you mother was a woman known as Kushina Uzumaki. She was also known as Konoha's Red Death. Your father was none other than the fourth hokage, Minato Namikaze. He was also known as the Yellow Flash due to dis space-time jutsu leaving a yellow flash when he teleported. The Namikaze compound and anything inside it are your rightful inheritance, along with his several bank accounts. No one has been in the compound since he died because there is a blood seal around the entire compound allowing only Namikaze's or Uzumaki's inside. You are the only one alive that can go inside of it or allow anyone else inside of it. As I have failed you by lying to you all this time, I will buy all your ninja gear and will let you buy anything else you want at the ninja shop when we go to get you situated." Hiruzen explained while keeping his eyes on Naruto to see if he would break down in anger. To his surprise, Naruto was perfectly calm and quickly took the scrolls Hiruzen had promised him and started to walk out after his explanation. "Wait, Naruto, let's go to one of the ninja stores, I'll buy your gear." Hiruzen said. "Okay Jiji!" Naruto answered while trying to calm down from what his Jiji had just told him. And with that, they left for the store to buy Naruto his new equipment. When they arrived, Hiruzen asked for a hundred shuriken, a hundred kunai, and a hundred senbon. He told Naruto to grab whatever he wanted and he would buy it. Naruto walked around the store looking for things he found could be useful. He saw a mask that was a mixture of crimson and black. He grabbed it and decided it would be a good way to stop a fan-club being formed because he was so handsome. The mask was of a fox and he decided it was fitting for him as well as looked cool. He looked at a cloak on a hangar that was dark black with a tad of crimson as well. He grabbed it as well and then something caught his eye. He spied a katana that had a black handle and when he looked at the blade, it was a dark crimson. He also got several black skintight shirts, along with black ANBU style skintight pants. He got a couple black and crimson jackets and hoodies. He got several pairs of black combat boots and he decided that that was all for now. Hiruzen paid for all the stuff he got and Naruto decided to go to his new compound and try on his new clothes.

Once at the compound, he noticed the seal on the gate and he thought it must be the blood seal his Jiji was talking about. He bit his thumb and wiped his blood on the seal before his wound closed. The gate suddenly opened and he walked into the compound, quickly closing the gate behind him. The compound had several houses, the main one being three stories tall and had a study, a garden, six bedrooms, and a training courtyard. He also noticed it had a basement with seals preventing destruction and chakra leaking out. Suddenly, he heard a voice in his head. '**Naruto-kun, can you hear me?**' "Yes Kazumi-chan, I can hear you." Naruto said to nobody. '**Hehe, you don't have to talk out loud, just think something and I will hear it.**' 'Okay, Kazumi-chan, can you hear me?' '**Yes Naruto-kun, I can hear you loud and clear**' 'Should we start my training now' Naruto thought to his tenant and Sensei. '**Yes, Naruto, first we need to get a piece of chakra paper**.' 'Okay, I got some from the store, now what?' '**Hold it in your hand and channel chakra into it, if it gets cut in half, your affinity for chakra is wind, it will crumble if it is lightning, get wet if it is water, catch fire if it is fire, and will crumble into earth if it is earth.**' Kazumi said. Naruto held it in his hand and channeled chakra into it, the paper suddenly got cut in half, then in fourths, then in eights, one piece of the paper caught fire, one crumbled, one got soggy, one crumbled into dirt, and one fell to the ground and created a big shadow around the entire compound. Naruto was wondering what the hell happened. 'What the hell just happened, Kazumi!?' Naruto said. '**That is strange, I've never heard of anyone having all five elements plus the element of darkness.**' Kazumi said still shocked at what had happened. 'The element of darkness?' Naruto asked intrigued. '**Yes, it is said to be a bloodline technique. It is said that only direct descendants of demons can have it.**' Kazumi explained. 'Then why do I have it, Kazumi?' Naruto asked; worried that he really was the demon that the villagers made him out to be. '**It's possible that since you were born when I was sealed in your mother, that you inherited some of my traits, it'd also explain your whisker marks and your animal like fangs and claws.**' Kazumi theorized. 'Oh, so it's like, since we were both in my mom's body, we're kind of like siblings?' Naruto asked. '**No, it's more like, since I was in her when you were born, it's kind of like I'm your mother.**' Kazumi explained. 'Oh well, either way, it's pretty cool, let's get to training now!' Naruto said excitedly. '**Okay, but first, make a cross with your fingers and say** **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu.**' Kazumi said. Naruto did as he was told and several shadow clones of him appeared. '**Order them to read the scrolls and books, when they get dispelled, any knowledge they learn will transfer into your mind.**' Kazumi explained. Naruto obeyed his new sensei and asked what he was supposed to do. '**I will teach you one technique and will tell you how to make weight seals so you can work on building up muscle and work on gaining speed.**' Kazumi said. Kazumi quickly told him how to make the weight seals and told him to put them on both his forearms, on both his legs, and one on his chest. He did so and he quickly felt about a hundred pounds heavier on each limb. Kazumi then explain the jutsu she was going to teach him and how there were no seals, you just had to think of a place you wanted to go, then think of a door made of shadows and imagine yourself walking through that door and coming out another at the place you wanted to go. Naruto did this and suddenly sunk into the ground and rose up near Ichiraku's ramen in a shadow. "That was so cool!" Naruto shouted. A civilian heard him shout and ran towards him screaming at him that he had killed his family. Naruto quickly thought of his home and sunk into the ground, confusing the civilian, and rose in the courtyard of his home.


End file.
